


follow for follow

by tostitos



Series: abandoned [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M, Remix, Sexual Humor, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: In which a tumblr famous DJ and an equally famous weeb cross paths.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blowing up your phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148154) by [tostitos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos). 



> as written in the tags, this is an **abandoned work**. im posting because i 1) technically finished what could be considered a first chapter; 2) want to delete it off my phone for space; 3) might come back to it later if i ever have the time and the motivation tho i don't see that happening atm.
> 
> so you can read what i have for fun, just don't get attached to it or anything. 
> 
> this was supposed to be a remix of my own first mx fic 'blowing up your phone'. (if you don't know what a remix is, it's basically when you write an AU for an already existing fic so this was BUYP but tumblr edition)

**h-one**

part time dj ; full time miserable shitlord

* * *

**therealhamburgler**

when he wakes up and flashes his stomach as he stretches and says good morning in that husky drowsy voice

6, 844 notes

**sunsets-photography**

19, 234 notes

**mixandmatchess**

#i need this who wants to buy me it

44 notes

**fatdixxx asked:** give me your address and i’ll get them for you baby

-sure it’s 119 creep alert street, hard pass city, goodbye

**h-one**

i’m gonna drop out of college and put out a fire mixtape that’ll boost me to short lived fame before everyone forgets about my hot 16s and i end up living in my mom’s basement crying over my love live body pillow covered in a fine layer of hot cheetos dust as i reminisce about the good days when i had hot, oiled muscle daddies in t backs feeding me grapes on a palm leaf as my neck my back plays in the background

3, 537 notes

**doughboy**

always chillin at the studio. new song coming tonight

721 notes

**so2000andthe8**

are we even sure @h-one is the real deal? like can anyone prove this

#it’s ya boi the cryptid #but no seriously yeah i’m just a fan blog for a nobody college dj #and i would have gotten away with it if it wasnt for you meddling kids

**kiyoo**

soundcloud (deja vu - 2chain)

Check out @doughboy and my newest song

#we love a hit #kiki #honey

1, 006 notes

**daddyslittleeggplant**

thick thighs and soft hands

#ugh yes #santa please i’ve been such a good boy

23, 488 notes

**anonymous asked:** are you gay

-wow don’t know what could have given you that impression

**anonymous asked:** the real h-one would post a selfie to prove its him

-no henny i wouldn’t

________________

**kiyoo +** **_h-one_ **

**kiyoo**

you sign up for the concert auditions

_h-one_

_…_

_fuck that was until today wasn’t it_

**kiyoo**

sigh i knew you’d forget

_h-one_

_it’s been a rough couple of weeks ok_

**kiyoo**

thank me

_h-one_

_for what?? reminding me AFTER signups closed_

**kiyoo**

for signing you up with me and jooheon as a 3 person act

_h-one_

_you’re lying_

_the real kihyun would never do this for me. who are you and what have you done with him_

**kiyoo**

i have my moments

even if you don’t deserve my kindness

_h-one_

_is this about me drinking the lemonade because i’m really gonna need you to get over that_

**kiyoo**

you don’t touch a man’s lemonade

_h-one_

_ok we’re not arguing about this again_

_thanks for letting me join you for auditions_

_tell jooheon i said hi_

________________

**_noodlejuice liked your post:_ ** _i’m gonna drop out of college…_

**_noodlejuice liked your post:_ ** _kiyoo: …_

**noodlejuice liked your post:** daddyslittleeggplant: thick th…

**noodlejuice reblogged your post:** daddyslittleeggplant: thick th…

**noodlejuice** started following **h-one**

“I brought fried chicken,” are Jooheon’s first words when he pushes open the door to the small art studio he, Hyungwon, and Kihyun have piled their money together to rent and turn into a makeshift music studio.

Hyungwon spins around in his chair, chunky headphones looped around his neck still blasting the club mix he's been working on for the last hour, and makes grabby hands at the plastic bag hanging loosely from Jooheon's chubby fingers.

Jooheon relinquishes the bag with a tiny quirk of a smile and wheels up another chair to the desk where Hyungwon has set up his DJ controller.

“Half and half?” Hyungwon asks as he wrangles the hard paper take-out box from the plastic bag that he scrunches up and tosses in the general direction of their tiny trash can.

Slinging off his bookbag, Jooheon drops the heavy thing to the floor and falls into his chair with a soft exhale. “All fried,” he says, leaning over the DJ controller to look at the mixing software open on Hyungwon’s laptop. “Less mess around the equipment. I could hear you losing your mind over sauce stains while I was still in the restaurant so no thanks to making that a reality.”

Hyungwon cracks open the box and almost moans as the scent of grease and chicken overwhelms his senses. He came to the studio close to one after accidentally sleeping through his eleven o’clock biology for dummies lecture and part of his twice weekly Chinese 3 recitation at noon, not remembering to pick up anything to eat. His stomach has been grumbling at him for an hour but he’s been too focused to run to the convenience store for cup ramen, wanting to get something he could be satisfied with done before booking it back to campus for his media theory class at four.

Picking out a drumstick, Hyungwon whirls in his chair. He holds the chicken up to Jooheon’s lips and hums. Jooheon only glances down for the brief second necessary to sink his teeth into the meat before focusing back on the laptop. Hyungwon takes his arm back and bites into the same spot.

“You’re so good to me, baby,” he says with a full mouth, poking Jooheon’s cheek with an already greasy finger. Jooheon laughs and Hyungwon’s finger slips into his precious dimple so he pokes harder. “What would I do without you?”

“Die because you can’t survive without someone looking out for you,” snorts Jooheon. He scrolls back to the beginning of the still playing track and unplugs Hyungwon’s headphones, turning up the volume enough to be heard but not enough to bother anyone who might be in the neighboring studios. “Especially when you’re working on something.”

Hyungwon likes to think he’s a more capable adult than that -- saying he’d end up dying is a little extreme, even with his tendency to forget to eat when he’s in the zone and his determination to create the official world record for longest time spent asleep without a sleep-inducing predetermined illness.

But he won't complain. Not if it triggers enough worry in his friends that they go out of their way to buy him food without him begging first. Nothing says you've made it in life quite like having people to wait on your hand and foot out of the sheer goodness of their heart and love. And Jooheon has been the sweetest sweetheart Hyungwon has ever known since they met back in Hyungwon’s sophomore year at that really shitty mixer that ended with the fire department pulling up outside Jooheon’s freshman dorm.

Rubbing at the tiny, wet mark left on Jooheon's face with his palm, Hyungwon tears off another chunk of chicken.

"Is this for the Spring Fling?"

Every April their university shuts down the quad and a section of the major road nearby to hold a large festival with cheesy carnival games and food trucks -- the whole shebang -- and the student events organization uses the inane amounts of money they pay in tuition, board, and books properly and brings in two or three big(ish) name musicians for a concert. This year they have booked DPR LIVE and Lovelyz and they're looking for student performance groups of any kind to be the opening act for each.

Hyungwon shakes his head and swallows. "I have a set lined up at Excite and I thought it was time to change up the playlist." Speaking of the Spring Fling... "Thanks for convincing Kihyun to let me join you. I know he didn't do it for me."

He thought he'd have a good chance of winning the spot for DPR LIVE; he was, at the very least, recognizable in the local club scene as DJ H-ONE and he was good at what he did. He didn't think he would forget to sign up for an audition slot, but, in hindsight, he does remember telling himself to go and sign up on the day signups started but didn't because he knew that he'd be too lazy any other day. It's better this way when he thinks about it -- more fun and more dynamic with Jooheon and Kihyun there providing vocals and rap over his mix.

"Yeah, he's still a little peeved about you drinking his lemonade, but no problem."

"He's so fucking dramatic. I drank _two_ cups--

Jooheon clicks his tongue. "The _last_ two cups."

\--and he's acting like he can't just go to the grocery store and buy another bottle."

With an understanding hum, Jooheon reaches out to sift his fingers through Hyungwon's hair until the annoyed scowl lessens into a pout. "Anyway, when did you start this?"

Moving his chicken to his right hand, Hyungwon wipes his fingers of the opposite hand on his jeans before reaching up to fiddle with one of the sliders and then dragging a finger around one of the turntables, making the instrumental fade out. "I started lining up songs," he tilts his head as he drags out the last syllable, "...sometime early last week. But I'm still a little iffy about it."

“Why? Sounds good to me,” Jooheon says. “You're always good at staying on trend and I think they’ll be fun to play with up in the booth.”

Hyungwon hums contemplatively, taking Jooheon’s words to heart and wondering if he isn't just being too critical of himself and his work.

Jooheon lays a hand on Hyungwon’s back and rubs deep circles between his shoulder blades. “Just have fun with it. And Excite usually has shitty music anyway, so you can play a VeggieTales and Miley Cyrus mix and it'll still be the best thing people will hear in there all night.”

A loud laugh bursts from Hyungwon.

“Am I wrong?”

Leaning into his friend, Hyungwon tilts his head up and plants a greasy kiss on Jooheon's cheek. “Thanks, baby.”

Jooheon smiles and takes his hand off Hyungwon's back in order to reach for the box of chicken. “Just hurry up and eat so you're not late for class.”

Hyungwon walks into the second bedroom after his classes finish for the day and tosses a heavy bottle at the bed on the far side of the room.

Kihyun, lying on his stomach and watching something on his phone, jumps and snaps his head up when the bottle lands like an anvil by his leg. "What the fuck?" Eyes blown wide, he looks down before narrowing his eyes at Hyungwon in a icy glare.

"Rise and shine, dickhead. Bought you the lemonade you’ve been crying over.” Hyungwon offers his roommate his best shining smile as he leans in the doorway, one hand stuffed casually into the front pocket of his jeans. Kihyun sits up, tucking his feet under his legs, and picks up the lemonade.

He turns the bottle over in his hands, shakes it, and holds it up to the light as if he’s looking for poison or a wad of spit.

Hyungwon sighs and rolls his eyes. “Maybe you don’t have your contacts in and can’t see, but that plastic wrapped around the lid? Yeah, that means it’s still factory sealed,” he says.

Kihyun glowers at him but nonetheless lowers the bottle of lemonade to his lap. “Don’t give me attitude.”

Taking his hand out of his pocket, Hyungwon raises them both in surrender. “I buy you a whole thing of lemonade and you can’t even smile and say thank you.” He clicks his tongue while shaking his head.

“And why would I say thank you when you only did what you should after wrongfully drinking what didn’t belong to you?”

“It was _two_ cups!”

Kihyun untucks his legs and slides off the edge of his bed, lemonade in hand. He walks up to Hyungwon and leans in so close that Hyungwon feels compelled to take a step back. “Two cups that didn't belong to you,” he says in a low whisper, staring straight into Hyungwon's eyes.

Then, he steps around the taller boy to exit his room.

Blinking, Hyungwon is quick to leave the room as well. “I thought you were going to kiss me for a second.”

Kihyun snorts as he moves through their small living room and into their criminally small kitchen. (Not that the size of it matters much to Hyungwon when he only needs a microwave or the electric kettle to cook most of his meals.)

“I'm not you,” Kihyun says, walking up to the fridge and pulling it open.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Hyungwon huffs. “Excuse me for being _affectionate_.”

Kihyun slides the lemonade into the top shelf and then takes out a cup of drinkable yogurt. He turns around with a raised brow and a half smirk. “Well, you'll have to excuse me for not being affectionate.”

Hyungwon almost rolls his eyes but he stops himself, squeezing past Kihyun to get to the unopened bag of caramel popcorn on the counter. “That's fine. Your boyfriend kisses me all the time.” He rips open the bag and shoves his hand in. As he walks past Kihyun, he puckers his lips at his roommate and immediately screams when Kihyun reaches out to grab him, running back into the living room.

Ripping off the foil top to his yogurt, Kihyun shoves it into the trash can and exits the kitchen.

“I can't wait until you get a boyfriend.”

He and Hyungwon both. Hyungwon doesn't have a problem with the concept of being single, but he gets lonely easy, likes hugs and cuddles and kisses too much to be comfortable with not having someone to do all those things with. Jooheon is sweet enough to indulge and Kihyun, as mean as he likes to play, will let Hyungwon crawl into bed with him every once in a while. There aren't any feelings involved - - he doesn't need for there to be feelings involved - - and while Kihyun and Jooheon help, Hyungwon still craves for someone to give him a little more than they can.

“I'm trying.” Hyungwon sighs and shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“Wanting to fuck your professor is not what I mean.”

Mouth full, Hyungwon whirls around so fast he makes Kihyun flinch. He lifts up a finger, signaling his roommate to wait as he tries to finish chewing. Once his mouth is free, he groans. “Kiki, you don't under _stand._ When he smiles and the lines around his eyes crinkle, I'm done for. Like, he's so fucking handsome.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “He has to be going on sixty and don’t get me started on the power imbalance between you, a student, and him, a professor who has full control over your grades and your future at this school.”

Hyungwon shoves another handful of popcorn into his mouth as he collapses onto the couch. “I’m not trying to start a relationship with the man, I just wanna know what his stubble feels like rubbing against the inside of my ass cheeks as he eats me out on his desk.”

Kihyun’s eyebrows shoot all the way up and he tilts his head so far that his neck cracks. “ _Okay,”_ he drags out. He takes a sip of his yogurt. “That's not an image I ever wanted of you and now I'm going to go back inside my room and pretend this conversation never happened. Don't touch my lemonade or I'm cutting your chicken feet hands off and frying them.”

“Love you, too!”

Kihyun replies with a stubby, raised middle finger over his shoulder. 

**noodlejuice**

professional gay manga reviewer find me on linkedin

don’t ask me about y*ri on i*ce

* * *

**kurokonobasgay**

unfollow me if you think levi is a bottom

2,831 notes

**yurayura asked:** wait why can’t we ask about yuri on ice?

-SSSSSH if you speak too loudly you’ll attract the most vicious of monsters called the...the...the fuj*shi

**noodlejuice**

i’m never opening grindr ever again

**itsshownu**

twenty minutes ago you were telling me about this guy with pecs like, and i quote, block cheese that you want to dip in fondue and lick clean so

**noodlejuice**

suddenly i can’t read

33 notes

**gaarasbigshukaku**

it’s 2095. the oceans have died up. eiichiro oda has been preserved for life. one piece is still ongoing. a meteor will hit earth in seventeen hours. oda reveals what the ‘one piece’ is. it’s an embarrassing picture of squidward at the christmas party.

#this is my worst nightmare #actually it’s when i dreamt i was on a space station #and these aliens attacked but instead of guns #they were shooting acid out their d*cks #but we don’t talk about that

841 notes

**noodlejuice**

#48 - Shirayukiouji (Snow Prince)

rating: -❤️

**summary** : this 30 something year old man named Tarou lost his job and his house and he has this debt to pay off so he’s kinda homeless. one day this high schooler, Kenshi, calls out to him in the park and is like ‘hey, you can come home with me’ but this kid has six brothers who live in the same house. they’re like ‘you can stay if you become our housekeeper and cook for us’ and eventually Tarou falls for Kenshi who has loved him from the start because why not

**thoughts** : when i say this was a Ride i’m not talking the spinning tea cups, i’m talking about the tallest rollercoaster in the word magnified by ten thousand, with dildos attached to the seats and you’re set on fire the entire time. naturally, i didn’t read the fucking summary beforehand and was dickwhipped by the fact that the couple is a 30 yr old and a high schooler. most of the characters sexually harass Tarou in some way (of course). at some point Tarou finds out the grandfather he never met is rich and wants to meet him. his grandpa is cool but his uncle is...bruh. (send me a message i can rant forever about his fucking uncle). and then some more shit happens but it doesn’t matter because it’s still a grown man and a high schooler in the end.

**tldr:** no

#review

132 notes

**noodlejuice**

why can’t you believe me when i say i’m pursuing a life of purity and wholesomeness

#too many of you have called me a liar in the last hour #im serious about grindr ok #you don’t know me #so shut up boy so shut up shut up

17 notes

**kishimotohateswomen asked:** do you ever read the summary?

-haven’t you ever heard of don’t judge a book by its cover? the summary is on the (back) cover is it not

**cherrybomb asked:** tell us about taro’s uncle

-let’s just say he had a HUGE sister complex and taro was apparently a good enough substitute

**wnho**

****

#frans #thiccums 1

542 notes

______________

**goodgirl173** \+ _noodlejuice_

**goodgirl173**

click the link for all the beautiful women in the world http://b.ityl

_____________

**beefboruto**

recap of haikyu s5 ep3

[read more]

#for later #volleyball gays

722 notes

**noodlejuice asked:** have you ever considered uploading a pic of your tiddies covered in strawberry jam

**wnho**

n o

**noodlejuice**

another big tiddied ulzzang is gonna do this and take all your fame and you’re gonna be sorry

**wnho**

that’s nice

51 notes

#bookmark this #you’ll be sorry #thiccums 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please refer to the a/n in part 1
> 
> also im not filling in the images and shit for this part because why would i

**h-one**

part time dj ; full time miserable shitlord

* * *

**glitterslikegold**

[ask post]

#i hate these but i have a compulsion to reblog

10488 notes

**noodlejuice reblogged your post** : glittersli...

**noodlejuice liked your post:** glittersli...

**monsterex reblogged your post** : i hate everything

**colormepink**

[some cute shit]

2333 notes

**colormepink**

[some more cute shit]

1034 notes

**jooyoungsmistress**

audio (jooyoung - dive)

#i’m WET #music

732 notes

**bebemon**

[godfrey gao]

#why isn’t he calling me princess and paying for my tuition #don’t call me princess i hate that

4579 notes

**h-one**

speaking of daddies, one of my PR professors is aging like fine fucking wine and it’s KILLING me. i’m not usually a ho but i heard he’s divorced and kiki tells me not to but i’m about to go to his office hours and just...drop to my knees fuck drop in his lap even

#he could toss me like caesar salad #raw me like steak tartare

25 notes

**sweetautumns asked:** eat you like vore?

-reported

**dadbod asked:** i can’t pay for your tuition but i can call you princess

-i didn’t even read this i just want to publicly shame you for the username dadbod

**noodlejuice asked:** get that silver fox dick!!! i’m rooting for you. give him that good succ. idk who kiki is but tell them i’ve slept with 3 TAs and everything is okay

-thanks for much for the support. it’s hard out here for a ho :((( @kiyoo take notes on how to be a better hype man

**butterflykittens**

[kittens]

584 notes

**k-actorsent**

[k actor]

#i love men

6211 notes

**noodlejuice asked:**

[ask post/response]

#ask

**codeconnect asked:** are you gay?

-nah super straight there’s never been a man more heterosexual than me

**noodlejuice**

professional gay manga reviewer find me on linkedin

don’t ask me about y*ri on i*ce

* * *

**h-one** started following **noodlejuice**

**fycutecats**

[cats]

2251 notes

**h-one asked:**

[another ask]

#h-one #answered ask

**noodlejuice**

#49 - My Home Your One Room

[pic]

rating: ❤️❤️❤️❤️

**summary:**

**thoughts:**

**tldr:** cute, easy read

#review #something wholesome after that last one jfc

**h-one** liked your post:  _ #49 – My Home… _

**h-one** liked your post:  _ fycutecats… _

**h-one** reblogged your post:  _ fycutecats… _

**h-one** asked: i’m probably gonna regret this but do you have any recs for yaoi first timers

__________

**h-one** \+  _ noodlejuice _

_ noodlejuice _

_ what kind of gay has never read a yaoi before? _

**h-one**

the kind that love themselves?

_ noodlejuice _

_ a fake _

_ but that’s okay i’ll play into your charade for now _

_ are you trying to get your toes wet or do you want to jump straight in? _

**h-one**

i’m a scared little baby boy go easy on me

_ noodlejuice _

_ oh don’t worry you’re in good hands _

_ by the time i’m done with you you’ll be a true gay _

**h-one**

i thought i became a true gay when i sat on my first dick

_ noodlejuice _

_ you thought wrong _

_ more importantly… _

_ do you want something cute or dramatic _

_ you seem like the cute type _

**h-one**

well since you seem to already have a read on me

let’s do cute

_ noodlejuice _

_ i’m not the one who reblogs baby animals _

**h-one**

this is fair

_ noodlejuice _

_ let’s try hana to usagi _

_ nothing too wild. it’s about a hikkikomori and a delivery man _

**h-one**

wtf is a hikkikomori

_ noodlejuice _

_ …wow i’m – _

_ you know what just read it _

_ http://notanillegalmangasite.net/ya/.... _

**h-one**

is this site gonna give me a virus

_ noodlejuice _

_ not if you have protection software and luck _

**h-one**

cool

______________

**h-one**

part time dj ; full time miserable shitlord

* * *

**h-one**

15000 notes before tomorrow and i’ll tell my professor straight up that i want to ride him like a 4 time rodeo champ

**kiyoo**

STOP

**h-one**

thanks for the note

**doughboy**

/shakes head

**h-one**

you too honey <3

—————————

6,231 notes

_ #please stop liking/rb this #i’m too timid to actually do this _

**kiyoo** replied to your post: 15000 notes bef…

ha suffer you fucking idiot

___________

**h-one** \+ kiyoo

**h-one**

that kind of attitude is rude and unnecessary

_ kiyoo _

your existence is unnecessary

**h-one**

that’s rude

____________

**anon** asked: you’re gay?!

-at this point i’m pretty sure y’all are fucking with me

**bebemon**

(Capricorn post)

**anon** asked: choke on a dick

-i think this is supposed to be homophobic but joke is that i would love that

#best way to live #best way to die

_________

**h-one** \+ noodlejuice

(Hyungwon gushes about the manga and they ~bond)

_________

**noodle juice**

i’ve popped @h-one ‘s sweet yaoi cherry that’s right fellas it’s gay

**h-one**

oh my god shut the fuck up

**noodlejuice**

aw don’t act like that baby you know it was good

**h-one**

ugh

i guess

**anon** asked: you were a virgin???

**tropicalnight** asked: ayyyy get some dude

**anon** asked: congrats

**anon** asked: my boyfriend wants to have sex but i’m nervous it’ll hurt. do you have any tips?

**anon** asked: you’re gay?

**h-one**

I’M NOT/WASN’T A VIRGIN AND WE DIDN’T FUCK J F C

**noodlejuice**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

#i hate you #i hate this hell site #as if i’d fuck someone called noodlejuice

**noodlejuice**

professional gay manga reviewer find me on linkedin

don’t ask me about y*ri on i*ce

* * *

**noodlejuice +** _h-one_

**noodlejuice**

hey don’t shit talk my name

_h-one_

you made everyone think we fucked so i can do what i want

**noodlejuice**

you didn’t have to respond the way you did so it’s your fault too

_h-one_

no

**noodlejuice**

but yes

i go another manga for you

if you’re still curious

_h-one_

i guess the last one wasn’t so bad. lay it on me big boy

what’s it about

**noodlejuice**

read it and find out

___________

**h-one**

part time dj ; full time miserable shitlord

* * *

**h-one**

someone murder me i was waiting for the elevator thinking about hot Daddy prof and all of a sudden i hear ‘well my wife wasn’t that type of woman so i can’t say i have’ and then i realized i was musing about if he’s ever eaten ass out loud and he was right.. behind…me

#i’m dropping out #catch me playing full time at club xy

**anon** asked: honey i want you to know that i love you you fucking flop

-get the fuck out of my life noodles i know this is you

**tigolbitties** asked: i’d eat your ass baby

-can someone with a decent name hit me up wtf does a ho have to do for some quality in here

**noodlejuice** asked: i’d eat your ass baby

-go away GO AWAYYYY

**noodlejuice**

WHY ARE YOU RUNNING

____________

**h-one** \+ _noodlejuice_

**h-one**

noodles what the fuck is this

_ noodlejuice _

_ what the fuck is what honey _

**h-one**

before that

why the fuck are you calling me honey

_ noodlejuice _

_ are we not giving nicknames _

_ you called me noodles. ain’t shit i can do with h-one but make it honey _

**h-one**

that’s weird

_noodlejuice_

_sorry to hear that_

**h-one**

but ok wtf is this manga you linked me

_______________

**bassboosted**

i can’t believe we’re watching h-one flirt w a yaoi reviewer

**h-one**

first of all we’re not flirting

second, tell me your name so i can get you black listed from every club in the city

**edmedm**

does that smell like denial to you

**therudesandstorm**

maybe he’s always talking about his prof so @noodlejuice knows he’s ready to spread his legs

**noodlejuice**

i don’t mind a little bit of honey in my tea

**h-one**

you TAGGED HIM????

**h-one**

your fans are your biggest haters

**noodlejuice**

you can call me daddy if you want

**bassboosted**

@h-one

**kurokonobasgay**

@h-one

**sucrosesister**

@h-one

**h-one**

i’m deactivating

**Author's Note:**

> the next part after this is just tumblr messaging because i wrote it in advance and was going to fill in the prose later, so you can see how hyunghyuk's relationship would have evolved online.


End file.
